Pokemon and Leather T-Shirts Chapter One
' This is the first chapter of LivvyLove17's Pokemon and Leather T-Shirts' ---- "Okay, your turn Birdie." My best-friend Max says, turning to me. Right now, we were engaged in an intense game of Truth or Dare. "Truth, or dare?" My second best-friend Allie asks. "Hmmmmm. Dare." I say. Honestly, sometimes my friends were so terribly boring. They had all picked truth. "Okay, I dare you to go out in public wearing the stupidest thing in your closet." My third best-friend, Ariana says with a wicked smile. Allie's eyes widen. "Oh, you don't mean the-" "Oh yes. Yes I do." Ariana says. Fear grows in my stomach, turning into a raging beast. I rush into my closet, tearing clothes away from their hangers until I find it. The most horrible thing that you've ever seen. It was utterly terrible. I had gotten it as a joke from Max last Christmas. It was a leather t-shirt, terribly tight and chaffy. I shudder at the thought of wearing it. I dash to my back door, planning to burn the thing in my fire pit before they made me put it on, but of course, Ariana catches me right before I could reach the firepit. "I GOT HER!" She yells, dragging me back into the house. I sigh as they force me to pull it over my head. It was too tight, and very uncomfortable. "Now," Allie says. "You have to go to the park and walk around with it on for at least an hour." She says, a wicked smile plastered on her face. When we get to the park, I look around at everyone in the park. I lived in the heart of London, where a ton of our favorite YouTubers live. That was the main reason I lived here with Max, Ariana, and Allie. To see the YouTubers. "Hey Birdie, while we're here, do you wanna look for any YouTubers?" Max asks. Is hake my head. "I don't want anyone seeing me in this, let alone Zoella or PointlessBlog." I say. Then, I spot him. Coincidentally wearing the exact same shirt as I was, just strolling around in the park. I take in my breath. "Whats wrong?!" Max asks. I point to where he's standing. She gasps and starts having what I call a FA, which stands for "Fangirl Attack". She started waving her hands wildly and squealing. Unfortunately for me, he noticed. Who is he you ask? Dan. Dan Howell. Danisnotonfire. The danosaur. Whichever you choose to call him, it was still him. He walks up to me, grinning. "Are you guys fans?" He asks. Max nods excitedly. "Huge fans!" She says. Dan routinely did the autographs and picture, then Max hurried off on her way, almost dragging me along with her until Dan tugs me back. I look at him surprisedly. "Hey, um I was just wondering if I could have your number?" He asks, looking at me. I nod, smiling. "Sure, I would love to give you my number.But, you don't even know my name." I say, trying to hold back the inner fangirl. This was actually happening. Dan Howell just asked for my number. "Okay, what's your name?" He asks, his brown eyes locking with my hazel ones. "Birdie." "Well then, Birdie. I just wanted to tell you that you are very cute, and the fact that you're wearing the same shirt as me just makes you cuter." He says, grinning, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his skinny jeans. I blush around 20 shades of red. "Aw, you're too kind." I say. We exchange phones, and I notice his phone case. Iit was Totoro, one of my favorite anime characters. I put my name in as xxxBirdiexxx and he put his name in as Dan the Dinosaur and Llama Lover. "So, see you later then Birdie." "Bye Dan!" I say, half running, half skipping back to Max, Ariana, and Allie. "Did you just," "Exchange numbers," "With Dan Howell?!?!" They all asks, open mouthed. I smirk. "Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies."